


Meet the Gems

by Pinklady6457



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Parody, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinklady6457/pseuds/Pinklady6457
Summary: Peridot is introduced to the most popular girls in school.Song is Meet the Plastics from Mean Girls musical.
Kudos: 7





	Meet the Gems

"So, do you have a pretty good idea on how it works during lunch, Peri?" Spinel asked the new student.

"I do, but who sits at that table over there-"

"Don't look at them, just don't!" Jasper explained. "We call those three the Crystal Gems, they're shiny, fake and hard."

"They play their little mind games, all around the school yard." Spinel added.

"They might insult your clothing, or make fun of your name."

"Like they mocked Ima Hoare, until she burst into flame!"

"And Miss Hoare was a teacher." Jasper fearfully explained.

"Rose Quartz is the queen bee, she's always dressed up, and she always wins prom queen, we're all just drones that work for her, and then die."

"My name is Rose Quartz, and I am a massive deal, fear me, love me, stand and stare at me, and these... these are real

I got money and looks, I am like drunk on power, this whole school humps my leg, like a chihuahua

I'm the prettiest poison you've ever seen, I never do more then my gardening

My name is Rose Quartz, and I am a massive deal, I don't care who you are, I don't care how you feel..."

"That's Pearl, she knows everything about everybody."

"That's why her gem's so big' it's full of secrets."

"Yes, Rose, no Rose, every waking hour, I spend making sure Rose Quartz can stay in power

If Rose Quartz is the sun, then I'm a disco ball, cuz I'm just as bright and fun, if you've had alcohol

I rip your secrets out of you and bring them to my master, then I watch Rose Quartz make your life a big disaster."

"Disaster!"

"Rose is the queen, but I'm a head of worker bees, as I am seated at her right hand like a brilliant princess Jesus."

"That is Amethyst, she plays dumb, for some reason."

"She helped me spell the word orange."

"My name is Amethyst, my hair is shiny, my teeth are perfect, my skirt is tiny

It barely covers my perky hiney, my name is Amethyst, I may not be smart...

That's it."

"Huh, thanks for that helpful observation. I'm gonna get some napkins." Peridot got up and then bumped into a guy, the leader of the "outcasts, but still hot" group, as Spinel described it, Stanford Pines, or Sixer to his closer friends, due to polydactyly, spilling his food over him.

"Hey, watch it!"

"I'm so sorry," Peridot started, "I was trying to get some napkins and-"

"Leave the poor girl alone." A booming voice said. Peridot looked and saw the three. The Crystal Gems. Rose had said that, with Amethyst looking somewhat menacing, and Pearl not even looking at Ford, but to the floor, arms loosely wrapped around her stomach.

"R-Rose-"

"Poor girls just getting napkins and she didn't want to bump into you, so just go along and let her be."

Ford nodded fearfully and speed walked back to his table.

Peridot sighed. "Thanks, my name's Peridot, I'm new here."

"Right." Rose said. "So we never really do this, but how'd you like to have lunch with us this week?"

"Oh, it's okay, I..."

"No, no need for you to thank us, there's no need to even speak!"

"You're new and you don't know things, you need good friends to tell you what to think, see you here same time tomorrow?"

"On Wednesdays we wear stars."

"On Wednesdays we wear stars!" All three sang.

They repeated their lyrics from their own solos, circling around Peridot.

"Wear something nice and grab a tray, cuz we don't do this everyday! Say here's where you belong!

"Say..."

"Say..."

"Say here's where you belong!"

"No, really say it."

"Say here's where you..."

"I belong!" All four sang in unison.

"Come sit with us tomorrow, it'll be fetch!"


End file.
